Need to Know (episode)
Need to Know is the seventeenth episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 203rd episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A Chief Petty Officer is murdered and the NCIS team link his death to an international arms dealer but red tape and Defense Intelligence Agency agents may ultimately prevent the team from solving the case once and for all while Ned Dorneget hopes for an opportunity to join Gibbs's team. Prologue In downtown Washington D.C. as NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs races across the street, Chief Petty Officer Leland Wiley and Alan Katzenbach are talking with Katzenbach assuring Riley that Gibbs should be here any minute. The two look up to see Gibbs approaching. As this happens, Wiley frantically asks Katzenbach what should he do? Katzenbach tells Wiley to stay here. Katzenbach then heads down some steps, meeting Gibbs while also thanking Gibbs for coming. He introduces himself to Gibbs with the two shaking hands. Gibbs then states that on the phone, Katzenbach said that this concerned national security. Katzenbach then informs Gibbs that he represents Chief Petty Officer Wiley who is about to be arraigned for possession of narcotics. As Wiley looks on, obviously very nervous, Katzenbach tells Gibbs that Wiley has some sensitive information he would like to trade before revealing that they want Gibbs to help them with a plea bargain. Gibbs tells Katzenbach that he's listening. Katzenbach explains that all he knows is that it involves an arms dealer named Agah Bayar. This gets Gibbs's attention and has him staring at Wiley who looks back. "Let's talk", Gibbs replies. Katzenbach smiles and then turns back, gesturing for Wiley to approach. Wiley then heads down the stairs, panting. He tells Katzenbach that he doesn't think he can do this with Katzenbach assuring Wiley that he can. Katzenbach then asks Wiley if he's okay. Wiley then puts his hands up to his chest, groaning and as he slumps, Gibbs tells Katzenbach to call 911. As Katzenbach grabs his phone, remarking a Code 12, Gibbs starts performing on CPR and tells Wiley to breathe. It then cuts to Katzenbach who begins dialing the number while Gibbs continues performing CPR on Wiley. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, Ziva reveals that Chief Petty Officer Wiley enlisted in the Navy after high school and that Wiley was an operations specialist on board the nuclear submarine, USS Lafayette. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *Ned Dorneget goes into the field for the first time. *Dorneget reveals he's gay. Trivia *In "Sins of the Father", Tony blackmailed Dorneget into letting him see his father by threatening to tell Gibbs about Dorneget's "antics" at the office Halloween party with Agent Susan Grady, which is somewhat inconsistent with the later revelation that Dorneget is gay. *McGee remarks that Tony will be relieved that Dorneget is gay, since it will "cut down on the competition." In "Twilight", McGee was outraged to learn from Caitlin Todd that Tony had told NCIS's female staffers that McGee was gay, for precisely this reason. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Michelle MacLaren Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Agah Bayar Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Ned Dorneget